Spyro myths and legends
by G.raven42
Summary: Myths and legends that took place many millennia before Spyro's birth.(part of the for real this time series) but written in such a way that anyone could incorporate it into their work. If you are going to use original characters from this story, please ask.
1. The shadow realm(limbo)

**The shadow realm(limbo)**

The shadow realm is what you may call an 'in world limbo'. While other types of limbo tend to send you to a place between realms, an 'in world' limbo, like the shadow realm, is a type of limbo that doesn't really send you to a place between realms, but rather traps you within the one you're already occupying. In the shadow realm, time does not exist, like in all types of limbo, but since this type of limbo is 'in world', it's a little bit different. In this world there are no sounds, no weather, and no movement. In this world you can see foggy shapes everywhere, and very technically, they are literally everywhere all at once, because they represent the living creatures in the real world

Since both time doesn't exist, and the foggy shapes represent the living creatures in the real world, the shapes that represent these creatures are everywhere that their real life counterpart has ever been, and ever will be, all at once. Weather you see them or not all depends on perspective. This shadow realm is also plagued with the nightmares of living creatures that occasionally appear, once again, based on perspective(note that the nightmare is what manifests, not the creature having the nightmare). And once again, it doesn't matter when these nightmares were had because in the shadow realm all the nightmares that ever have been and will be, exist at the same time, but are only revealed through thoughts.

And because time does not exist here, directions mean nothing, because in the real world, the landscape is constantly changing and shifting. The landscape of the shadow realm is never consistent, therefore you could do something like walk in one straight line for hours and not move an inch forward, or you could be in a forest one moment, take two steps, and all the sudden your in a frozen wasteland. But, yet again, the shifting landscape is also based on perspective. If you do not believe that you will ever find your way, or are not concerned with your surroundings, you will forever be lost. If you allow your thoughts to wander, and worry about every possible way things could go wrong, the landscape will continue shifting, much like your thoughts, and often times, you do not notice the change in your surroundings until your thoughts return to where you are. If you are fixated on one thing and remain in a single frame of mind, you will remain where you are and you won't get anywhere until you realize you haven't moved an inch. In other words, those who are stubborn never move, and those who are always worried never stay in one place for more than a few seconds.

The shadow realm is also connected to the dark gems in the real world. If you were to perform a ritual with the right spell, and plenty of dark magic, provided by the dark gems, you could send either yourself, or someone else to the shadow realm. However, sending more than one creature to the shadow realm at once would take a lot of power.


	2. Alzilu Alwahsh(the boogeyman)

**Alzilu Alwahsh(the boogeyman)**

The shadow realm has its own physical manifestation of darkness. It's original names were, the beast of darkness, the shadow beast, or, its very first name ever, Alzilu Alwahsh(shadow beast in Arabic). However, this being is most commonly known as the boogeyman, despite the fact that it refers to itself by the name of Alzilu Alwash. This, Alzilu, is a creature of incredible power. It's just unfortunate that this being's entire purpose for existing is to bring chaos and bad dreams. It's very literally, a manifestation of fears and nightmares. It is often considered a 'master of the mind' and if it were to enter your mind, you would most likely either be petrified beyond comprehension, or you would be lucky enough to die.

While in the shadow realm Alzilu can only influence dreams, but when he is summoned, he enters the mindscape, which is technically in the real world, but he can't change reality without a physical body. As long as Alzilu is in the mindscape, he can enter the minds of any living creature. He will remain in the mindscape as long as he isn't properly sent back. If he is properly sent back, he will no longer be able to occupy the mindscape, and he will go back to influencing bad dreams, rather than tormenting people in their minds.

Alzilu's powers are such that if it were ever to enter the real world with a physical form, it could very well shift all of reality into a living nightmare. Alzilu is an 'it' because very technically, it does not have gender, but interestingly enough, it seems to prefer taking on a more masculine appearance, and by that I mean that it refers to itself with male pronouns, has a very 'manly' sounding voice, and mostly takes the physical appearance of a male. This is odd because you would expect a being of chaos to not be too particular about those sorts of things, let alone actually put forth effort to make an avatar with a specific gender. I guess even beings of pure chaos have personalities! In fact, Alzilu has a very sick and twisted sense of humor. He find playing with reality, and tormenting people as being funny. The number one thing you can never do is doubt his creativity.

While Alzilu can shape shift, and does so often, he also tends to show himself in a specific form. This form isn't actually the body of any living creature, and that's because it's a random hodgepodge of different animal body parts. This favorite form of his consists of the body of a dragon, the back legs of a horse, the head of a lion with two long front fangs, the enlarged antlers of a deer, the wings of an eagle, a long naked whip like tail with a large fluffy tuft of fur at the end, and the front legs of bear, but with long retractile claws and an opposable thumb. Please note that these body parts may vary in size depending on what kind of animal it originated from. He himself is usually three or four times the size of a fully grown dragon.

Even though Alzilu's body is made up of many different animals, they all seem to be made of the same material, and by that I mean his body looks like it's made of some mixture of black ink and slimy sticky tar. His skin is constantly crawling or moving around like the waves of the sea, if the sea were incredibly thick and slimy. The only parts of his body that aren't that way is the dragon crest on his back, his deer antlers, his fur, and his wings. His dragon crest and deer antlers are black and shiny like stuhrling metal. His fur and wings are dry looking and covered in soot and grime. His description is something that is only known due to those who have seen him in their dreams. Although most who dream about him don't remember him, only that they had a terrible nightmare, but those who do were so terrified by his appearance that it haunts them forever. Dreamcatchers can keep him away, but he only influences bad dreams, he is not the only cause of them. In fact, most nightmares are caused by inner feelings or emotions rather than being caused by Alzilu.


	3. The silver savage

The silver savage

The silver savage is what is referred to as an ancient. An 'ancient' is a dragon over a thousand times the size of a full grown dragon, and are from olden times(before recorded history). An ancient lives for many millions of years, and they hibernate for about a thousand. When they wake up, they cause catastrophic damage to everything around them as they hunt for a few hundred years before hibernating again. Ancients also have impenetrable scales, like steal armor, and as the name implies, the silver savage has silver scales.

The silver savage was also a female. Her claws were curved like a crescent moon, and she had curved spikes on the end of her tail. She had a very defined mussel structure, and her eyes were golden.

The silver savage is believed to have been the last of her kind. When she awoke, she attacked many millions of innocent dragons, but was stopped by a ragtag team of heros known as, the prosperous. They organized a plan of war against the silver savage, which required the participation of every sentient creature on the content(mostly the dragons). It was the first time in history(recorded or otherwise) that all the dragon countries came together to defeat a common enemy. No matter what religion, what element, what gender… they stood side by side in battle, fighting for the common good. Many of the dragons perished, but in the end, it wasn't the cannons, spears, or even the elemental attacks that brought the silver savage to her knees.

When all seemed lost, the prosperous stepped up, and they tried to use some kind of incantation to weaken the ancient, but instead, something remarkable happened. Each of them had something of value with them. When I say something of value, I don't mean something like gold or gems, I mean something of personal importance to each member of the prosperous. Something that they obtained that reminded them to be loving, charitable, loyal, determined, forgiving, wize, honest, tranquil, hopeful, brave, and responsible.

Each of their items, these talismans, started to glow, and a magic beam connected them in a circular form around the silver savage, and they vanquish the evil beast. No one knows exactly what happened that day, or what happened to the silver savage, but one thing is for sure. The prosperous were heros, and their tales of triumph and victory would not stop their.


	4. The destroyer

The destroyer

The destroyer is a demon. That is the most truthful and blunt way to put it. The destroyer doesn't have emotions and isn't really motivated by anything. In fact, if the one who somond it suddenly cut of the connection, like they died or were magically imprisoned, the destroyer would simply fall apart and it's 'soul', if you can call it that, would return to the underworld. The ancients believed the destroyer would bring about the birth of a new world, by issuing its destruction. The truth of the matter is, it's only purpose is to destroy the world, or bring about the apocalypse. When it is summoned, it emerges from a volcano, and is so big, that it's back is big enough to be classified as a city. It's made out of molten rock and magma.

While it doesn't move its legs too fast, its incredible size means that it takes ridiculously large steps, and thusly moves at a ludicrous speed. To destroy the world, the destroyer leaves a trail of fire in its wake that will never go out. This trail of fire is known as the ring of annihilation, or, the belt of fire. When it is complete(when the destroyer has walked around the entire planet), the destroyer enters the planet through the volcano that it had emerged from, and the ring of annihilation spreads across the surface of the world in a torrent of fire and ash, and is so powerful that it would knock down buildings, destroy mountains, and cause underground caverns to collapse on themselves. Anything less than 1,000 miles below the planet's crust would die. This may or may not also result in the planet breaking into pieces.

The destroyer itself isn't really sentient. It just tries to fulfill its purpose and do its job, what it was summoned for, that is. Because it is made with a mixture of magma and rock, it moves much much slower in the water. In fact, it sometimes gets its feet stuck in a single position. The destroyer also requires some kind of power source, which always ends up being Aether or Nether, but of course this requires that either the destroyer be covered in dark gems, or the one who summoned it needs to continually fuel it nonstop, but since fueling it would require an insane amount of energy, usually the dark gems are used.


	5. Project Seblin

project Seblin

Since the poisonous dragons have the ability to create acid, they decided to take their capabilities of cell destruction to another level. They wanted to create something that could steal cells and rearrange them to make itself bigger. Something that could not be destroyed by firing bullets or cannonballs at it. Something that rendered all advancements of war useless. Something that was sentient enough to protect their land efficiently, but that was blindly loyal.

project Seblin is a creature made of black tar and ooze. It is capable of rearranging cells and making itself bigger. It was created by the poisonous dragons, in an attempt to create a creature that could defend them, unfortunately, they made it sentient, which was their goal, but you can't make something sentient without giving it instincts. It is a creature like any other, and it's only goals are to survive and grow, like any animal. When something gets stuck in it, it holds on and becomes sticky, and it starts to dissolve it. It was created on one of the poisonous dragons smaller islands, so when it broke out of the lab, they just abandon the island, since project Seblin can't swim.

Unfortunately, as time went on, it grew smarter, and learned how to split itself into multiple pieces, as well as how to take a more solid form. It noticed the birds that would sometimes land on the topmost branches of the trees, and it tried to mimic what it saw. Eventually it was able to create a solid body and sustain it. At this point it had also learned how to form tentacles that it could shoot out and grab things with.

Project Seblin is blind, but it can detect movement. That's how it 'sees'. It can sense the vibrations in the air and in the ground caused by the movement of living creatures. It doesn't understand color or sound, which is why it never changes color, and thusly can't efficiently impersonate someone or something. If you were to stand still, project Seblin, in theory, wouldn't be able to detect you. How do you get away you may ask? You don't. Unless project Seblin moves away from you, your stuck where you are. However, if there was some kind of constant movement, like a very windy day, you may be able to slowly move away without project Seblin detecting your movement among the other vibrations.

Since project Seblin sees by vibrations, sound waves would have the same effect. If you were to play a recording, project Seblin would attack it as if it were an animal. Since project Seblin senses sound waves the same way it senses vibrations in the air and ground, echos would confuse and disorient it. If you were in a cave, for example, you could shout and yell, and project Seblin wouldn't be able to track down the origin of the sound waves, allowing you to escape. You could be completely alone, but project Seblin would assume that there were somewhere around ten or more people. Project Seblin also can't copy your appearance unless your moving, and even still, it takes quite a while for it to fully take your form.

Project Seblin was eventually contained in a crystal ball by the magic of the prosperous. The prosperous's magic comes from their talismans. The objects that helped them defeat the silver savage.


	6. Aether and Nether

Aether/Nether

 **This information was mostly taken from a fandom powered Spyro Wiki, although there are both minor and major differences.**

Aether(also spelled æther or ether and also called quintessence) surpasses all of the elements of the Realm. Its strength is equivalent of suns, gravity, and the righteous might of passing comets. It is the spiritual matter the very universe is made of, and the true element of The Purple Dragon. Fun fact, the purple dragon is just a nickname for a creature originally referred to as the Aether dragon. Aether's power resides within its connection to the cosmos and specifically to spirit energy. Magic left by the Ancestors in the form of Spirit Gems, allows for a window into this power on a spiritual level, as they stimulate the energy of dragons with a life covering essence obtained from spirit life force. Aether deals in matters that surpass those of the basic elements, and draws powerful magic from ancient celestial origins. It can be harnessed, and it is all about how the element uses energy, as it taps into the very soul of the Purple Dragon, and the spirits of others. In this way, energy can be transferred (as might be in the case of say, healing using the 'light' Aether) but other aspects of a dragon's energy can also be transferred.

In times of crisis, Aether would be the resulting breath a Purple Dragon would use. It has strong connections to the basic elements, and cosmic energy. Aether can be projected, repelled, altered, and even transferred, (as might be the case with a Purple Dragon lending its power or healing another by transferring its own energy). The more energy dealt with, the greater the toll may be for the Purple Dragon that dealt with it. A demonstration of this with light Aether would be if a purple dragon were to transfer their energy to someone with a curse. Transferring their positive energy to this person would reverse the negative energy of the curse, thusly breaking the curse and setting them free. However, transferring negative Aether to another would result in something known as a 'Nether curse'. While the purple dragon in question may not be transferring Nether energy to them, the result of transferring negative Aether energy would cause a reaction in the victim's body, resulting in the ability to harness Nether energy. The Nether curse also causes the target to submit to the will of the one who cursed them, as well as becoming a killing machine.

While Aether is responsible for cosmic and pure abilities, Nether is obtained through the dark side of the universal energy and replaced by the power between life and death. This element could be used as a means of connecting the spirits of darkness and life, and they command darker and more destructive abilities than Aether. While Nether is the most destructive element, it can still be used to for things such as reversing death. If Nether merges with a powerful spirit who possesses its polar opposite, Aether, the effects will corrupt and in turn possess them. While exposure to Nether infused Aether can cause permanent mental, physical, and spiritual side effects, some individuals can become immune to it. Those who are 'immune' to it, are still under its influence, however they are conscious and aware of what they are doing. Aether can also balance its opposite and retain minor de-corruption(that is, positive Aether can counter the effects of both negative Aether and Nether).

As the element focuses on mainly death-related properties, Nether resembles an atom smasher; which vaporizes its victims into nothingness. Its magic leaves behind destructive and withering effects. While Nether is seen as completely evil, it actually isn't. It's just really easy to become corrupted under its influence, but it can be harnessed without corruption. The only dragons, or beings for that matter, who are born with the ability to harness the power of Nether are night dragons. Night dragons are capable of controlling both Nether and the five uncommon elements.


End file.
